Cinderella, Harry Potter Style
by Gomylittlepony
Summary: Basically the title. Completely Harry/Ginny, with a dash of Ron/Hermione. Not really though. Don't expect them at all! Totally off canon, doesn't make much sense! BE prepared for Fluff, Fluff, and more Fluff!


Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

I dedicate this to Emma and Rhys. I know I drive you two crazy with my Ron/Hermione fic, so I thought y'all might enjoy a break. Plus, you guys love Harry and Ginny more than said couple (MEH!), so this works for you! Let Ali know if you like it! HAGOEMWIG! (Harry's Awkward Ginny Obsession, Excuse Me While I Gag) (Well, that was the one from the old days, back when we blushed at the word kiss. No longer shalt these chains lay upon you m'ladies Now it's more of a Harry's Awesome Ginny Obsession, Excuse Me While I Giggle)

Ginny Weasley's life was a living hell. From dawn until dusk she worked, never even stopping for a coffee break. Not that boss would have allowed it. Vogue magazine was basically a fashion seat shop, with evil co-workers and demonic models. Really, at 18 one would think a girl would have taken a better internship. But no. thongs just didn't work out that way. With almost no friends, no family within 300 miles, and no boyfriend, she had to admit that anything would be better than this.

" Virginia, I want to see you in my office! Pronto!" Rita Skeeter's voice crackled over the loud speaker. "It's Ginevra, madam.' Ginny muttered. As she stalked down that hallway, she heard an abundance of giggles coming from two cubical down. Out of it stepped Millicent and Pansy, the two top models at the magazine. "Oh, Virginia, did you hear?" they said with false innocence as they each looped an arm around her elbows. "Mrs. Skeeter is going to fire you! Won't that be lovely?" "Have fun in the ditch!" they cackled as they threw her into the office of their boss. And fun she would have!

"As you know, there is a ball next weekend for Prince Harry!" Rita paced the room "I am sending Millicent and Pansy to represent the company. And I want you to cover it."  
"Y-you can't be serious!"  
"Oh, but darling I am. I want the story of the boy of 15-"  
"18"  
"-who braved all odds to get to his ball-"  
"To make drunk driving completely illegal."  
"-and chose a wife."  
"Get some dating experience."  
"Now, out! I can't have the foul stench of you utter failure as a human being reeking up my office! And I want your piece on my desk by the time Big Ben strikes midnight!"  
"Of course, your majesty."  
"Oh, and Virginia." She said as she turned to go. "If you dare embarrass us as a company, I shudder to think where you will be next week!"

"Gin, this is marvelous!" Hermione, Ginny's best and only friend was finally back from her world tour and ready for some down time in their flat. See, unlike Ginny, Hermione had a career. Or, actually, a fan base, a website, and around 78 million followers on Twitter. Not to mention a bestselling book. Series if you will. She was a natural charmer. "You'll finally get to meet your prince charming!" "Ha, I doubt it. I don't think any of the hoity toity guys there will think I'm pretty. Especially since I look about as good as a boiling cup of water on a 90 degree day."

Hermione scrunched up her nose. "You don't see it. The way guys look at you. If you could just open up your eyes and get that…" Ginny opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. They had had this argument to many times, and she really just wanted to relax. "Besides, it's not like I'll have a chance to interact. Not with this story I have to write." Hermione sighed and crossed the room. "Always an excuse… Wait a second!" "Oh no." Ginny said. "What if I were to take your place?" "What?" She was beginning to think Hermione was off her rocker. "Okay, here we go. I can get a ticket, easy as pie. Then we trade places. You go under the name Hermione Granger, and I go as Ginny Weasley, then you can go find your prince charming, and I can write your story for you!"

Ginny turned around and stared at her friend. "Are you mad?" "Quite possibly. But it'll work." Was the response. "And don't deny you're not tempted."  
"Yeah, but-"  
"No buts about it. Now, our first task is to find what to wear. We'll go shopping first thing tomorrow morning at Gucci."  
"WHAT!"  
"Well, you have to look the part! Remember, your international best seller Hermione Granger! Cajillionare and one of the greatest literary minds of our time! If only I were you!" Hermione said with a smirk.  
"Egotistical much?"  
"Every moment of my life!"

Ginny couldn't help it. The store was HUGE. People bustling around, every once in a while giving Hermione a nod or asking for her book autographed. When they finally reached the dress section, Ginny was agog. This was every fashion writer's dream; to have their choice of the finest dresses and outfits in Europe. These things made Rita Skeeters entire closet look like cheap imitations. "Well? What do you zink?" A tall, South African man came up to her, and she could defiantly hear the French in his voice.

"Faviare!" Hermione's voice came from somewhere behind her. "Hermione!" They quickly kissed each other on the cheek the turned to Ginny. "Ginny, this is Faviare, my favorite stylist in all of London. I asked him if he could help us out today. He works here. Faviare, this is Ginny, and, well…" Hermione said with a laugh. "Ahh, ze infamous Ginny! Ze loyal best friend and writer for Vogue! How do you ever stand zat horrid Missus Skeeter?" Ginny found a smile coming to her face. "With great difficulty." "As do all of us! Now, shall we get started? I cannot wait to work with that geeeorgeeeeous frame of yours! Follow me!" "See," Hermione whispered to her "He thinks your gorgeous!" "Yeah, but he's gay."

"Now, you wait here." Faviare said once they had dropped off Hermione in the waiting area. As they had walked through, Ginny had realized just how much this looked like the place on _Say Yes to the Dress_, with everything, including the service, exactly like it. "I will be back right away with ze dresses!"

After a couple of minutes he returned, and Ginny found her heart stopping, "I zink you would look best in zees." The first one he held up was a floor length and a gentle silver, seeded with black beads. "Or zees one." The second was ruffled and black, with a belt of the same cloth. "Or maybe even zees." The last was a silver dress with rind stones covering the top and a gold, sparkle colored bottom.

"Now, you must try zem all! We will find the ze perfect dress!" and with that he was gone. After the last (the first two having been rejected) one was in, she was awestruck. The fabric felt like heaven on earth, and the rind stones went perfectly with her hair. She walked out into the "waiting area" and strode over to the couches on which Hermione and Faviare were perched.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling around. They both gasped. "Zit is perfect!" "Stunning!" "Angelic!" "We have to get that!" "You really like it?" Ginny said, a blush of rose red coming onto her cheeks. "I love it!" Hermione exclaimed. "You have to go with that!"  
"Oh, um, okay! Sounds great!"

"Alrighty then! Let's go!"  
"But wait! I can't even afford the tiniest stich on this thing!" Ginny said in dismay.  
"Maybe not," Hermione said with a wink. "But you character can!"  
"Hermione, I can't let you do that!"  
"You can, and you will! Now, let us away!"

Ginny was staring at a girl. She was tall and slender, with perfect makeup and fire red hair. She wore a dress that most people could only dream. And that girl was herself. "Ahh, the true Ginny Weasley finally shines through!" Hermione entered the room with a grand smile on her face. "there is not a woman there who won't be jealous!"

She carefully reached out her arm and smiled. "Come now dahlink! Your crystal carriage awaits the!" Hermione waved her, and, as though magic was in play, a limousine appeared.

"Um, Hermione, I think the limo's yours!"  
A grin flashed across her friends face. "Oh, no, tonight the mustang's all mine!" and then she added "Mrs. Granger!"  
But wait, what if someone recognizes you?"

"Yeah, like that'll happen! Most of the people going's daddy payed for them to be a politician. I'll bet you anything that 95% of them can't even read, none the less know an author! Besides, it's your job to off and find some guy who you hear rom-com music playing in the background with every time your near. Find your prince charming."

And with that she strutted over to the' 86 mustang.  
"But what if-"  
But she was already gone. "What if they fall in love with Hermione, not me?"

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. The entire "ballroom" at Buckingham Palace could have been a palace all onto its own. The people, the politicans, everything. She felt like Cinderella at her ball. She slowly made her way around to everyone, frequently being asked to dance. It was like being on cloud nine, only ten thousand times better.

At one point she actually ended up talking with Pansy and Millicent, and decided that they were, in fact, blind and the daftest of daft dimbo's. How could they not recognize her? it was theoretically impossible, not to mention logically demented. How did stuff like this happen? It didn't, she decided.

All of a sudden the bugle dude blew his freakish little horn thingy, and said  
"His Royal Magesty Prince Harry Potter of Cambridge." And with that her night began. She found herself staring at him as he descended the stair case. Even from here she could see his sparkling green eyes. She had never been this infatuated with a boy before. Ever!

He made her heart melt just at the sight of him. But once he finished his walk and entered the crowd, she decided it would be weird of she were just staring at him, while everyone else was moving. So, she went to talk to someone.

And then it happened. It was one of those pit fall moments that changes your life forever and you don't even realize it. And it all started with a punch bowl. She had been standing quite near to when she heard; "I've been watching you all night."

Instantly swirled around, pepper spray in hand. And then she caught a glimpse of his smile. HIS smile! "A little too Twilight for you?" the prince of Cambridge was talking to her… She nodded as he began to pour himself a glass of punch. "Never really my thing either. I don't like the idea of someone watching me while I sleep. Just a bit to Rita Skeeter-ish."

Ginny found herself giggling "You don't like her either?" the prince turned to face her  
"Omigod, the woman stalks me everywhere! It's like she has everyplace I've ever been or will ever go to bugged!" he smiled. "No, but seriously, I've kinda been watching you! Sorry!" he blushed and his deep shaggy mess of hair fell into his face. "Say, what's your name? I've been doing all the talking, or stalking, if you will, and I seem to have missed the name of the woman who will have a restraining order put on me!" She giggled again. God, she had to stop doing that! This had never happened to her before. "Gin- Hermione. Hermione Granger."

He smiled, oblivious to her slip up. "Oh, your series is really good! Perfect ending! Pairing up best friends, and the main character with his right hand man's sister? Genius! Oh, and I loved the no nosed bad guy! Too often they have a huge honker right in the middle of their face!" That little boyish grin slipped back up there, and her heart began pounding. "May I ask you to dance?"

For a moment Ginny paused, then recalled the "Find Your Prince Charming" speech from earlier on. She was pretty sure Harry over qualified. "Why not?" she said at last and off the tw went, onto the ginormous dance floor.

Ginny had to admit she wasn't very used to being the center of attention. It was kind of awkward and disturbing, but right now none of that really mattered. Because the Prince of bloody England was dancing with her, Ginevra Weasley, boring ginger who's dreams of becoming a designer had been smushed the moment she discovered reality. True, he thought she was Hermione, but whatever. She could deal with that when the time came.

And maybe, just maybe, this amazing adoring guy would figure out who she really was, and they could run away together. Get married under the stars with no one but their closest family and friends. Have three children named James, Albus, and Lily. Whoa. Where had that come from? James? She had never been particularly attracted to that name before, but somehow, it just… worked.

Finally, the blissful song ended, and they returned to the horrifying world of life as they knew it. As they strode back to their original spot next to the punch bowl, Ginny noticed the eyes of just about every woman following her.

"That was amazing!" he said, pouring them both some punch.  
"You tend to drink when you're nervous, don't you?" she said with a smirk.  
"Only when I have to binge." A wink followed. "You know, when we were out there I felt-"then he stopped. "Let's continue this conversation elsewhere."  
"You'd just leave your own party?"  
"I think I'll have more fun outside."

"Oh my word, it's so beautiful up here!"  
They had gone up to the rooftop, and the view was spectacular.  
"Yeah, my mum and dad used to take me up here all the time. They died when I was five."

Ginny's hand flew up to her mouth. She had heard about the car crash that the king and queen were in, but for some odd reason never really cared. Now it seemed like the greatest catastrophe ever. "I'm so sorry!"

Harry smiled. "Hey, no biggie. At least I got the law passed about drunk driving!" Oh, she thought. So that's why it had been so important to him.  
"Yeah… You know, I feel like I've been talking all about my 'accomplishments' all night, but you've barely mentioned your book."  
Oh. That.  
"Harry, there's something I need to tell you. You see I'm-"  
DONG.  
Ginny's eyes grew wide.  
"So-"  
DONG.  
"Sorry!"  
DONG.  
"I-"  
DONG.  
"Have-"  
DONG.  
"To-"  
DONG.  
"Go!"  
And with that she picked up her dress and ran. Down the steps,  
DONG.  
Through the foyer,  
DONG.  
Back, back into the ballroom, all the time Harry calling  
"WAIT!"  
Just as she got to the top of the steps at the huge front door, though, she stopped. She had the sudden urge to kick off her shoe. Oh well, she though. Who cares?  
DONG.  
"WAIT!" she heard again, and turned around just long enough to see the prince running through the gigantic crowd of people. She quickly did as her instincts told her and ran out the door and to the sidewalk.  
DONG.  
Screw the limo. "TAXI!" she screamed, much to scared about Harry catching her to care.  
DONG.

A big, yellow cab pulled up and she leapt in. "48th and Oxford!" And glanced out her window to see Harry sprinting down the street after them.  
DONG.  
She let out a sigh of relief as the car pulled away. Safe.

Ginny collapsed onto the sofa. She was alive. Or, in any case, on the outside. On the inside, she was dying. How was it possible? She had just danced the night away with the prince. Of England. The one who's wedding would be viewed by at least a billion people. Or 999,999,999; she knew there was no way she could ever watch that. Ever.

Oh lord. She thought. Hermione spent a thousand dollars on those shoes, and she had just lost one of them. Stupid stupid stupid! Who randomly kicks off their shoe, anyway? You'd have to cry in the cinders to do something like that. Besides, she could have hurt someone or poked their eye out. She sighed. Life was soooo messed up.

Around a half an hour later, Hermione came in, laughing hysterically. By this time Ginny had changed into her pajamas and was sitting pitifully on the couch staring at the wall. Hermione stopped laughing the moment she saw her, and a motherly look came onto her face. "Oh, sweetie, what happened?" she down next to her on the couch and draped an arm over her. "Was there a big bad bully on the playground?" she said, fakely sticking out her lower lip.

Ginny laughed morbidly. "No, just an amazing guy who I chickened out on."  
"Why don't you tell me all about it?"  
And so Ginny launched into the story of the best night of her life, from the chocolate fountain to the prince himself.

"And so," she finished, "I did what you told me, and found my prince charming, literally, fell in love, and broke my own heart all in one night I hate my life. What about you?" she turned to look at her loyal best friend.  
"Oh, honey, you don't want to hear my half."  
"Why? Did it suck more than mine? 'Cuz I don't think that's possible." Hermione smiled.

"Um, no, not exactly. Actually my night was fantastic." She said sheepishly. "Sorry."  
"No, no, go ahead, I need to hear a happy ending." Ginny readjusted herself in preparation.

"Well, it started out normal." Hermione began. "I was down in the 'underground' (Ginny laughed at this) ballroom, with the rest of the slummy reporters. Mind you, I like these people much more than the ones I'm usually with. They are minimum wage journalists who are working three jobs other than writing just to get through their English lit class.  
So, I get to talking with a few, and they tell me all about myself, Ginny Weasley, (more laughter). Well, pretty soon after I couldn't remember where I worked, they figured out I was a fraud. After a while I was able to convince them of who I really was and why I was there, and voila, I had new friends and Twitter followers!  
They took me over to meet this guy. At first I'm thinkin, okay, maybe there's a little chance. Nothing big. And then, I see him. And, Gin, he's perfect, with gorgeous red hair, just like yours! I'm convinced that he, like me, is from, (she pointed to the ceiling) those people. But no, oh, no, he works for the Harold Tribune, and is a, get this, book reviewer! He reviewed my books!  
So, instantly we're gabbing and then I realize it's way past midnight (Only half an hour!), so I dip out and then it hits me that I don't even know his name! And I go back inside, and he's gone. POOF! And that is the end of my magical night!" Hermione stood up. "Oh, and the moment we get the Harold, give it to me! Maybe I can figure it out!"  
"Always the optimist."

"Ginny! Ginny! Get up! Now! You're on TV!"  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open. "What?" she said groggily.  
"You're on the news chickie! The prince is looking for you! Get up!"  
She sat up and stared. It was still dark outside, but that didn't stop the ever perky new lady, Lavender Brown, from reporting on all the day's gossip.

"She needs to get a clue." Ginny said.  
"I know right! Now shhh!" Hermione turned it up.  
The woman's voice came out loud and clear:  
"SO, AS ALL YOU HARRY LOVERS KNOW, THERE WAS A BALL AT BUCKINGHAM PALACE LAST NIGHT!"  
"No, duh."

"AND THUS MORNING, IT SEEMS OUR HANDSOM PRINCE IS JUST A BIT HUNGOVER- ON LOVE! A MYSTERIOUS WOMAN LEFT HIS SIDE LAST NIGHT AT EXACTLY 12:00!"  
"Oh, come on. It was 11:59."  
A picture of Ginny running to her rescue carriage, otherwise known as the cab, flashed on screen. "IF YOU HAVE ANY OF WHOOR WHERE THIS DASHING DAMSEL IS, PLEASE LET US KNOW! BACK TO YOU BOB!"  
"Sad." Hermione said. "She doesn't even try to hide the fact that they want to stalk you."

Ginny smiled and rubbed her eyes. "Well, that's never gonna happen." She glanced at the clock. "Holy- Is that the actual time?"  
"Yeah, but it's 5 am and Sund-"  
"Rita wanted that story on her desk by midnight! Is it done?"  
"Typed and printed. Now, go be the kowtow Ginny that I don't want to know and dislike."

After spending hours dodging and running from the media or anyone that slightly resembled it, a hating a long day of editing work, finally she had arrived at her favorite coffee shop, The Patched Cauldron.  
"A vanilla mocha, please." Ginny handed the woman behind the counter her money.  
"Long day?" she asked.  
"You have no idea." Ginny sighed.  
"Thank you ." She took the drink the moment it was put on the counter.

As she began to leave, she took a long drink, and _WHAM!_  
Next thing she knew she was on the ground, searing hot coffee destroying her outfit and the last bit of moral she had. All of a sudden she was crying hysterically. It wasn't fair! Why did she to have the most hell-ish boss and coworkers on the planet! It wasn't fair! Everything good that ever happened to her somehow always managed to go wrong.

"Omigod, omigod, are you okay! I'm so sorry!" she then realized she being helped onto her feet.  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just-"she looked up into the… most… brilliant… green…eyes… ever. "H-Harry?"  
His jaw dropped. "Faux Hermione? How? Wha- I'm so sorry!"  
She looked perplexed. "Um, why are you sorry?"

"I- bumped into and… spilled coffee all over you!"  
Ginny looked down.  
"Oh. Yeah."  
"Isn't that why you're crying?"  
"Um, no…"  
Now it was his turn to look confused.  
"Then, why…?"

"Because of my life. Because my boss is right, I'm a failure. Because I stupidly left you, the one good thing that's happened to me all week."  
A grin hit Harry's face. "Good, it's your fault, not mine,"  
"SHUT UP!" she said, thwacking his chest, whilst involuntary giggles escaped her throat.

Then she was being lifted off her feet, and pulled into a kiss.  
When he put her down, the entire shop erupted into applause. Ginny was slightly embarrassed to admit she completely forgotten where they were. "So, mystery woman, will you go to a movie with me?"  
"Sure." She said.

They walked out of the coffee shop, his arm around her waist, the coffee completely forgotten.  
"So, may I ask your name?"  
"Ginny. Ginny Weasley. And yours?"


End file.
